Les fantômes du temps
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Timeline alternative post saison 3 : Harold et John sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Ensemble, vivant à l'écart de tout au fin fond de l'Angleterre élisabéthaine, ils s'adonnent à leur passion commune : la science. Mais Harold fait d'étranges cauchemars teintés de sang et de terreur. Il ne le sait pas...mais John lui cache beaucoup de choses. Des choses qu'il a oublié.


**Titre** : Les fantômes du temps

**Fandom** : Doctor Who

**Personnages** : Le Maître(/)Le Docteur

**Rating** : PG

**Prompt** : Doctor Who - AU fantastique (avec le Docteur et soit le Maître soit les compagnons que tu veux soit les deux)

**Nombre de mot**s : 1133

**Notes** : Références aux épisode 8 "La Famille de Sang" et 9 "Smith, la montre et le Docteur" de la saison 3, ainsi qu'aux épisodes 11 "Utopia", 12 "Que tapent les tambours" et 13 "Le dernier Seigneur du Temps" de la saison 3. Mais cette fic se déroule HORS timeline (on peut considérer que c'est une sorte d'UA). Et j'ai mis un slash entre parenthèse, parce que ce n'est pas forcément explicite. A l'écriture, je ne voulais pas que ça le soit, mais le lecteur peut l'interpréter à sa façon, donc...

**Warning** : c'est un peu guimauve et gentillet. Et un peu OOC, je pense.

* * *

Le bruit des tambours résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans sa tête, tant et si bien qu'il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve, mais n'y parvînt pas. La mémoire le fuyait, comme des rats quittant un navire sur le point de couler. Il se redressa lentement et se frotta vigoureusement les paupières, espérant chasser ce son, certes atténué, mais toujours présent, quelque soit l'activité, la situation, l'état dans lequel il était. C'était comme un fond sonore permanent, et, à force, Harold avait fini par s'y habituer.

.

Il n'osait en parler à John. Bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, il devrait pouvoir lui raconter absolument tout...mais quelque chose le retenait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il avait toute confiance en lui, et d'ailleurs ils s'entendaient à merveille ; ils étaient, la plupart du temps, sur la même longueur d'onde...mais...

Parfois, le regard de John le mettait mal à l'aise. Il sentait quelque chose de faussé dans leur relation, quelque chose d'incongru, quelque chose de si énorme qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et il lui arrivait de capter, du coin de l'œil, la façon dont John l'observait quand il n'était pas sensé le remarquer, et ça l'inquiétait Il y avait de l'anxiété dans ce regard, et quelque chose comme de la méfiance. Un peu comme s'il le surveillait, ayant peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise.

Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux aussi fou l'un que l'autre lorsqu'ils se lançaient dans leurs expériences. Évidemment, c'était la première chose qui a frappé Harold, la première fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble : si lui se considérait comme un génie, John était loin d'être en reste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé un égal, une moitié totalement compatible, qui comprenait exactement ce qu'il cherchait à créer, ce qu'il imaginait, et ce dont il rêvait...

Même si ses rêves nocturnes restaient complètement flous.

.

Il avait pourtant essayé de se rappeler. Il posait toujours un carnet et un crayon sur sa table de chevet, au cas où, au réveil, il lui restait quelques fragments...mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'étaient de petits gribouillis : de petites balles hérissées de piques, une grande cabine téléphonique bleue, et des robots. Il était très fort pour dessiner les robots. C'était sans doute son seul talent artistique, car, au contraire de John, il était plutôt malhabile avec un crayon. Sauf quand il s'agissait de tracer des graphiques, des lignes droites et géométriques. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser quelque chose de spontané et d'irréaliste. Il pouvait dessiner des maquettes, faire des plans...mais le fantasme, la fantaisie, ne faisaient pas partie de son caractère. Peut-être parce que John était suffisamment extravagant pour eux deux ? Harold se pensait trop cynique pour partager l'optimisme, la joyeuseté de son compère ; cependant, il aimait aussi ce trait de personnalité, car cela rendait leurs échanges toujours intéressants, riches et pleins de vie.

.

C'était difficile à reconnaître, néanmoins s'il n'avait pas rencontré John, il aurait peut-être renoncé depuis longtemps.

Ces tambours...ces tambours l'auraient rendu fou !

.

Il quitta le lit et se vêtit d'une robe de chambre dont il noua la ceinture autour de sa taille. Le contact de la laine chaude le réconforta quelque peu. Il prit une chandelle et sortit de la chambre.

.

Le Docteur regardait pensivement sa montre. Désormais, elle n'était plus qu'une montre ordinaire, qui ne fonctionnait même pas. Il pourrait s'en servir, et leurs donner ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir : une relation stable et équilibrée, à égalité, sans mensonge, sans tristesse.

Mais s'il faisait ça, il les mettrait tous les deux en danger. Il mettrait l'univers tout en entier en danger. Car si le Maître retrouvait ses souvenirs d'antan et redevenait un seigneur du temps, sans que lui, en tant qu'humain, ne puisse rien y faire, tout serait perdu.

Chaque jour était un crève cœur, mais en même temps...peut-être n'avait-il jamais été aussi heureux depuis...il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand.

- Tu es déjà levé ?

Le Docteur rangea précipitamment sa montre, tout en sachant en le faisant que son attitude allait sans doute paraître suspecte.

Harold bailla et vînt s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Fais-moi voir.

- Rien d'important.

- C'est ça, lança l'ancien seigneur du temps avec la même assurance un peu vaniteuse qu'autrefois. Fais voir.

De mauvaise grâce, « John » lui tendit l'objet. Normalement, ça ne devrait éveiller aucun souvenir : il s'agit de la sienne qui a servi par le passé, pas de celle du Maître. Celle-là, il l'a soigneusement caché dans le Tardis, afin que personne, jamais, ne puisse mettre la main dessus.

Harold constata que le mécanisme ne fonctionnait pas.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à la réparer ?

John haussa les épaules.

- Quel intérêt de savoir combien le temps passe ? L'âge nous le fait bien assez sentir !

Et il sourit, parce que, d'un, il en avait envie, et de deux, il savait que cela effacerait la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas le voir de mauvaise humeur, cela lui rappelait trop les souffrances qu'ils s'étaient infligés l'un à l'autre.

L'autre grimaça, mais finit par esquisser un rictus. Il lui rendit la montre.

- Un jour, tu es jeune et vigoureux, et le jour suivant un vieillard. A moins d'y faire attention, il est difficile de voir le temps qui passe...et d'en profiter.

- Veux-tu dire que tu passes par des moments difficiles, mon ami ?, s'inquiéta John, ses larges sourcils se fronçant de façon presque comique.

- Je dis juste que...rien ne dure éternellement, répliqua l'autre sur le ton de la conversation.

Mais hélas, à l'oreille du Docteur, cela sonna comme une prédiction.

.

Le sommeil du Maître était de plus en plus agité, et le Docteur ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait à quoi il rêvait. Il le savait parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur, et que même si c'était un autre homme sans sa mémoire, il demeurait une petite parcelle de la personne qui était devenu son meilleur ami sur Gallifrey dans son cœur.

La main posée sur son front, il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que les fantômes cessent de le hanter. Mais il avait douloureusement conscience du fait que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pourrait chasser toutes les âmes tourmentées qui poursuivaient le Maître jusque dans cette retraite paisible au fin fond de l'Angleterre élisabéthaine.

Après tout, ces morts étaient la faute du Maître, et il aurait été injuste de les priver de leur voix. Bien qu'il soit tout aussi injuste pour Harold de subir les conséquences des actes de son alter-ego.

Cependant, c'était le prix à payer pour cette trêve, ce fragment de bonheur arraché au temps lui-même.


End file.
